pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Bellossom in Wonderland
1961 Cartoon Ultimate Mayhem's Movie-Spoof of Alice in Wonderland (1951). It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Alice - Bellossom (Pokemon) *Alice's Sister - Jane Mancini (Melrose Place) *Dinah - Purdy (Moshi Monsters) *The White Rabbit - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *The Doorknob - George Wilson (Dennis the Menace) *The Dodo - Lumpy (Happy Tree Friends) *The Parrot Next to Dodo - Potty the Parrot (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Tweedledum and Tweedledee - Gumball Watterson and Darwin Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Walrus - Eugene H. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *The Carpenter - Jonesy Garcia (6teen) *Bill the Lizard - Good Luck Bear (The Care Bears Family) *The Rose - Lovelitchi (Tamagotchi) *The Daisy - Giggles (Happy Tree Friends) *The Snooty Flower - Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) *The White Rose - Memetchi (Tamagotchi) *The Lily - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Flowers - Others *The Caterpillar - Dark Laser (The Fairly OddParents) *The Caterpillar (Butterfly) - Zazu (The Lion King) *The Bird in The Tree - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *The Cheshire Cat - Cosmo (The Fairly OddParents) *The Mad Hatter - Tommy Pickles (Rugrats) *The March Hare - Chuckie Finster (Rugrats) *The Dormouse - Mac and Tosh (Looney Tunes) *The Card Painters - Bobby, Pesto and Squit (Animaniacs) *The Card Soldiers - ????? *The Queen of Hearts - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *The King of Hearts - Thaddius Vent (Oscar's Orchestra) Chapters #Bellossom in Wonderland Part 1 - Opening Credits #Bellossom in Wonderland Part 2 - Bellossom is Bored/In a World of My Own #Bellossom in Wonderland Part 3 - The Run of the Rabbit/I'm Late! #Bellossom in Wonderland Part 4 - Bellossom Meets George Wilson/The Bottle on The Table #Bellossom in Wonderland Part 5 - The Arrival of Bellossom/The Sailor's Hornpipe/The Caucus Race #Bellossom in Wonderland Part 6 - Bellossom Meets Gumball Watterson and Darwin Watterson/How do you do and Shake Hands #Bellossom in Wonderland Part 7 - The Krabs and The Garcia #Bellossom in Wonderland Part 8 - Old Father William #Bellossom in Wonderland Part 9 - A Care Bear With a Ladder/We'll Smoke the Blighter Out #Bellossom in Wonderland Part 10 - A Garden of Talking Flowers/All in The Golden Afternoon #Bellossom in Wonderland Part 11 - Bellossom Meets Dark Laser/How Doth the Little Crocodile #Bellossom in Wonderland Part 12 - More Ups and Downs for Bellossom #Bellossom in Wonderland Part 13 - Bellossom Meets the Cheshire Fairy/Twas Brillig #Bellossom in Wonderland Part 14 - The Mad Tea Party (Part 1; The Unbirthday Song) #Bellossom in Wonderland Part 15 - The Mad Tea Party (Part 2; The Rabbit Arrives Again) #Bellossom in Wonderland Part 16 - The Tulgey Wood #Bellossom in Wonderland Part 17 - Bellossom Gets Lost/Very Good Advice #Bellossom in Wonderland Part 18 - Painting The Roses Red/The Cards' March/Slappy Squirrel, The Queen of Hearts #Bellossom in Part 19 - The Cheshire Fairy Appears Yet Again #Bellossom in Wonderland Part 20 - Bellossom's Trial/The Unbirthday Song (Reprise) #Bellossom in Wonderland Part 21 - Bellossom's Flight/The Finale #Bellossom in Wonderland Part 22 - End Credits Gallery Bellossom.png|Bellossom as Alice Bugs Bunny.png|Bugs Bunny as The White Rabbit Lumpy.png|Lumpy as The Dodo Gumball-gumball-watterson-23829357-639-358.png|Gumball Watterson as Tweedledee Mr. Krabs.png|Eugene H. Krabs as The Walrus Jonesy-garcia-6teen-9.88.jpg|Jonesy Garcia as The Carpenter Good-luck-bear-care-bears-family-3.jpg|Good Luck Bear as Bill the Lizard Lovelitchi.png|Lovelitchi as The Rose GigglesnewprofilepictureZ.png|Giggles as The Daisy Tumblr m3yn6pQX9s1rnqsn4o1 1280-1-.png|Petunia as The Snooty Flower Memetchi.png|Memetchi as The White Rose Proud Heart Cat.jpg|Proud Heart Cat as The Lily It's ClarkLaser 162.png|Dark Laser as The Caterpillar Cosmo image.png|Cosmo as The Cheshire Cat Chuckie.jpg|Chuckie Finster as The March Hare Category:1961 Cartoon Ultimate Mayhem Category:Alice in Wonderland Movie Spoofs Category:Alice in Wonderland Movies Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie-spoofs Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof